


looking at the stars

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Outsider, Tony Feels, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Tony's relationship, as seen by the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	looking at the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from [here](http://laireshi.tumblr.com/post/93713897262/peter-tony-relationship-from-the-pov-of-the-avengers). There are hints of stevetony here.

I.

Carol was a bit surprised when Tony offered to her a place with the Guardians. Not by the act, no, this was _very_ him, but by the way he spoke about Peter.

Soft, full of wonder, warm.

The way he spoke of Steve, only without the guilt that always was there in Tony’s eyes these days. Carol didn’t know where it came from, but it was undeniable. With Peter, there were just warm smiles and clearly pleasant memories.

She would wonder why Tony came back to Earth at all, but she knew the reasons. It was his planet and he felt responsible. Knowing the Avengers team was there to protect it – the team he designed, no less – wasn’t the same.

She understood it, because she knew she was only going for a short while, too.

“I’ll go,” she said.

“Have fun,” he smiled.

“I will.” She pulled him in for a hug on a whim. “I’ll tell hi to Peter,” she whispered into his ear before letting go.

He didn’t even pretend he didn’t know what she meant, and she couldn’t really remember the last time he’d smiled so easily.

II.

Tony had a type, Jan decided, listening to him speak about space.

About Peter, but he probably didn’t even realise it.

She’d only meant the guy once, when the fake cosmic cube showed up, but he seemed nice enough. And Tony clearly liked him. A lot.

Good, she thought. Tony deserved something nice.

She had thought he’d find it with Steve, when they were starting one Avengers team after another, always coming back together, as if they couldn’t stand to be apart, but recently … She wasn’t sure what it was, but Tony was tense every time Jan asked about Steve.

She doubted it was because they tried and it didn’t work out: she’d smack them both if this was the case. But something _had_ happened there.

She’d get it out of Tony. But for now, she was happy he had Peter to come to.

III.

Tony looked terrible.

It hurt Natasha to see him like that. He’d done everything for survival, simple as that, and she understood it.

(That he’d done it for the survival of theirs, not his own, went without saying. He didn’t look like a man happy to be alive.)

Next to her, Peter Quill seemed suddenly very tense. Tense and angry. “Who did this to him?”

She sighed. “Himself, mostly,” she replied. Maybe it was the truth, maybe it wasn’t, but it was the answer Tony would give.

Quill might care about him, but there were things she knew Tony wouldn’t want anyone to know.

“Sure,” Peter snapped.

“Quill,” she said. “Calm down. Get him off Earth. Take care of him. He needs that. And don’t you _ever_ ask him what happened.”

“As if I would,” he said, angrily, as she opened the door to the cell.

She didn’t know this man, but she trusted him to take care of Tony.

IV.

Thor did not mean to find Anthony Stark on a remote planet.

Anthony was his friend. He had done terrible things, but he was his friend, and he wanted to stay away. Thor respected that.

But he was trying to catch an Asgardian prisoner, because it was his responsibility, and his chase brought him to Rigel 9, where as it turned out, the Guardians of the Galaxy were staying for the night and some easy repairs.

Anthony seemed relaxed, smiling at a blond man – Peter Quill, Thor thought – at his side. Then he noticed Thor and in a second went very tense. Peter must have noticed that, because he put one hand on his arm, as if to remind him he was not alone, and then looked at Thor too.

Thor meant them no harm. He was not there to bring Anthony back to Earth, though that was surely what they thought, but he was glad for the misunderstanding. Anthony was his friend and Thor cared about him. It was good to see he was safe, surrounded by friends. Thor walked to them, because he thought it was better to explain it to them.

“Anthony,” he said. “It is a chance meeting, but a good one.”

“A chance meeting,” Anthony replied, quietly, not looking at Thor.

“I did not mean to disturb you.”

At that, Anthony looked up. “I’m not going back,” he said.

Thor knew it was a lie. If the Earth would be in danger, he would come. But it was not the time to speak of it. “And I am not going to make you.”

Peter Quill was looking between them, obviously wary, but letting Anthony handle it.

Good, Thor thought. Anthony’s relationships usually were not good for him. This one seemed different. Thor was glad for him.

Anthony nodded. “Thank you.”

“Stay safe, brother,” Thor said.

“Thor!” Anthony called. “How – how are you? All of you?”

“Good,” Thor said. “We miss you, but if you are happy here …”

“Sure,” Anthony laughed in a painful way.

It pained Thor to see it. He never did believe anyone might care about him, and the recent events could not have helped it. “I speak only the truth,” he said. “We _all_ miss you and wish you all the best.”

He turned back again, and this time, Anthony did not stop him.

V.

Tony looked good. Much better than the last time Steve had seen him, cuffed, in a prison cell.

He’d never quite forgiven himself for doing it. He was grateful Peter Quill took him away. He was jealous it wasn’t him. Tony looked good, and happy, and Steve thought it was too long since he’d last seen his smile. Of course, it wasn’t directed at him. Tony still couldn’t quite meet his eyes. Couldn’t quite believe Steve had forgiven him.

But then, sometimes Steve woke up at night, the Illuminati towering over him in his dreams, and he wasn’t sure how he could have forgiven it, either.

But Tony was happy now, with Peter Quill. Even now, during a quick debriefing, their fingers were linked, Peter stroking Tony’s hand with his thumb. He was a good man. Steve was glad Tony had found someone who could and would take care for him, who’d love him for who he was, not what he could offer.

That it wasn’t Steve …

He shook his head. Tony was happy with Peter, that much was obvious. Steve was not going to ruin it.

He ended the debriefing. Tony almost immediately went to the door, pulling Peter behind him. Steve jogged to catch up with them.

“I’m leaving again,” Tony said quickly. “I’m not staying, you don’t have to worry about it.”

“Captain,” Peter said. “We’re good. Let him be.” His voice was calm, but his eyes were steady, looking straight at Steve: _don’t even try to take him_ , he was saying.

Steve wanted to yell. “You have a home here, Tony,” he said. “If you want.” He hesitated. “I wanted – good luck,” he said. “To both of you.”

Tony looked at him then, visibly surprised, and then smiled, slowly. It was just a small smile, nothing like his full one, but Steve was overjoyed to see it all the same.

“Thank you,” Tony said.

Then he left. Peter put his arm around him as they went.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's more starkquill fics and drabbles at my tumblr, [here](http://laireshi.tumblr.com/tagged/starkquill) :)


End file.
